Conventionally, liquid crystal display devices for displaying a color image include a color filter therein whereas the color filter may decrease transmissivity.
In consideration of this point, a drive method which achieves color display by switching light sources of red, green, and blue of each pixel in a time division manner (hereinafter referred to as field sequential drive method) is known. In this field sequential drive method, a color filter is not necessary, and thus, the transmissivity of liquid crystal display device can be improved.
However, in the above-mentioned field sequential drive method, light sources of different colors are turned on in a time division manner, and thus, for example, even if a signal color of red is displayed, light from the light sources of other colors such as green and blue affects the red color image. Thus, the color gamut may be narrowed in the field sequential drive method.